


Show Me How You Do It

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, background IronHusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Bucky's birthday surprise for Sam turns into a bit of a surprise for them both.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Show Me How You Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Show Me How You Do It  
> Collaborator Name: ceealaina  
> Card Number: 3088  
> Square Filled: T3 - Sidekick  
> Ship: WinterFalcon, IronHusbands  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: Fluff and Smut, Accidental Voyeurism  
> Summary: Bucky's birthday surprise for Sam turns into a bit of a surprise for them both.

Bucky whistled under his breath as he wandered into the lab for the for his Stark-mandated post-mission arm check. Tony and Rhodes were over in the corner rattling off some science that Bucky didn’t bother trying to follow, but they both looked up with a wave when he came in. 

“Hey Barnes,” Tony called, doing some fancy hand waves to start the machine up for the scan. “How’s my favourite half of the Sidekick team?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes at him, but Rhodey kicked his ankle. “Hey! Don’t knock the sidekicks.’ 

“Aww, Honeybear. I’m not knocking sidekicks, I promise. And anyway, you’re not my  _ sidekick _ . You’re my life partner.” He leaned in, giving Rhodes a disgustingly saccharine kiss, and Bucky rolled his eyes even harder, although neither of them were even looking in his direction. 

“You two are disgusting,” he informed them. They broke apart, Tony sticking his tongue out at him, but Rhodey just arched an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re one to talk,” he replied. “Where’s your birdbrained other half, anyway?” He looked Bucky over with a critical eye. “Is that why you’re walking funny this morning?” 

“Nope,” Bucky told him cheerfully, not bothering with any further information. “Sam got in last night and was totally dead on his feet. He crashed for twelve hours straight. Although… Either of you seen ‘im?” Bucky was aware that he was grinning a little goofily. “We’ve got somethin’ to celebrate.” 

“I have not,” Tony told him, directing his arm to the proper position. “But what you’re saying is we should clear the hell out of the tower when we’re done here?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows at Rhodey.

“Will do,” Rhodey added with a mock salute. He knocked his hip against Tony’s, laughing when Tony swatted at him, grumbling about throwing off his readings. “Hey, we can try that new Italian place you were talking about.” 

Tony grinned as the scan completed. “Mmm, yes please.” He glanced over at Bucky. “Pretty sure everyone else is gone for the next few hours anyway, so… Have fun there, handsome. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Rhodey snorted. “What does that leave them with?” 

“Man, shut up,” Tony whined, the two of them shoving at each other as they headed for the door. Bucky didn’t even bother trying to hide the way he laughed at them before he headed out the door himself, in search of his boyfriend. 

He beamed when he finally found Sam, sitting at the kitchen table in the common area, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee and eyes half shut. It was actually getting on for the middle of the afternoon by now, but given the intense, two-week mission he’d just returned from, Bucky supposed he could be forgiven for still being a little tired. 

“Hey handsome!” he chirped, not bothering to hide his laugh when Sam jumped and startled at the sound of his voice, clearly halfway to sleeping. “I missed you.” He fluttered his eyelashes, making Sam snort and roll his eyes, even though he was grinning; overlapping missions were always the worst.

Bucky moved behind Sam to wrap his arms around his neck Sam beamed, leaning back into it. He hummed softly, turning his head to place a kiss on Sam’s jaw. He hadn’t shaved yet, and Bucky shivered a little at the drag of his stubble against his jaw. 

“Hey baby,” Sam purred, voice low and rough from lack of sleep. “Missed you too.”

Bucky grinned, stealing a sip of Sam’s coffee before moving to sit sideways in his lap, turning his head to face him. It was absolutely ridiculous, but Sam just beamed, his arms moving automatically to circle his waist. 

“Hey,” he said again, leaning in to give Bucky a proper kiss this time. Bucky hummed against his lips, rubbing his fingers over the back of his neck and feeling Sam melt into it. 

“How was the mission?” he asked, voice rough when they pulled back again. “All good? Everyone home safe?” 

Sam nodded, leaning back into the hands rubbing over his neck. “Clint dislocated his shoulder, but that’s what he gets for not letting me know till the last second that he’s jumping off a building. Some of the junior SHIELD agents had some minor injuries, but other than that, we’re all good. Got the bad guy and everything.” 

“Aww I’m so proud,” Bucky teased. He slid his fingers up over Sam’s scalp, scratching through his short hair, and felt him shudder a little beneath him. “And good. Because we missed your birthday while you were gone, and I realized that I still owe you a present.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sam blinked at him, eyes heavy. “Whaddya get me?”

Bucky hummed, pretending to consider it. His hand curled around the back of Sam’s neck and he went easily as Bucky tilted his head back, kissing him soft and slow, licking at his lips until they parted with a soft moan. Bucky grinned and shifted to bite at Sam’s earlobe. 

“Uhh, me,” he rasped out, smirk evident in his voice. “Happy Birthday, gorgeous.”

Sam huffed out a soft laugh, fingers tightening on Bucky’s hips and digging into the soft fabric of his sweatpants. “Best birthday present ever,” he crowed, grinning when Bucky went back to kissing him. It was slow and lazy, the best kind of making out, and Sam couldn’t help shifting beneath him, feeling arousal beginning to simmer low in his stomach. 

In response, Bucky only deepened their kisses, tongues sliding together in a slow tease that had Sam’s eyes squeezing shut. He kept one hand curled around the back of Sam’s neck, keeping his head tilted where he wanted it, while the other scratched along his collarbone, leaving a tingling trail in the wake of blunt nails. 

Sam groaned softly against his mouth, fingers clenching and releasing against his hips like he couldn’t stop himself from squeezing. Bucky grinned and shifted so that he was straddling his hips, facing him properly. He couldn’t help grinding down against him, squirming a little himself at the punched out sound that slipped from deep in Sam’s chest. 

“We should...” Sam swallowed hard, eyes squeezing shut as Bucky dragged his teeth over the tendon in his neck, immediately soothing the sting with his tongue. “We should... move. Somewhere more...  _ fuck _ Bucky, somewhere more private maybe.”

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed, working on sucking a bruise into his neck. “We should definitely do that.” He trailed off, squirming when Sam slipped a hand up under the back of his worn t-shirt, long fingers splaying out over his spine. He pulled back a little, eyes meeting Sam’s, and shivered at the want he saw there. Making no move to get up, Bucky went back to kissing him, a soft moan slipping past his lips when Sam’s hand pulled him tighter against his body. 

“Shit,” Sam gasped when Bucky started trailing kisses down his jaw, scraping his teeth over the stubbled skin. “Holy shit, baby.”

Bucky pulled his head back to grin at him. “You miss me as much as I missed you?”

Sam shook his head with a low growl. “You got no idea, sweetheart.” And then, because Bucky clearly wasn’t going to take the initiative, he gripped his hips and with one, effortless movement, was standing up with Bucky in his arms. Bucky’s legs tightened around his hips automatically, even if he (mostly) trusted Sam not to drop him, and they both groaned as the movement caused him to press against his half hard dick. “Oh, fuck me,” Sam mumbled, words slurred around lazy kisses as he stumbled toward the elevator. 

Bucky just smirked at him. “That’s the idea, Flyboy,” he teased. He clearly had no intention of making things easy on him, teasing his skin with teeth and tongue, and when Bucky traced his tongue over the shell of his ear before biting down hard on the lobe and sucking, Sam’s footsteps faltered. Hands squeezing hard enough to bruise, he dropped into one of the recliners in the lounge area, both of them groaning when the sudden motion caused them to grind down hard against each other. 

“Fuck,” Sam choked out again, feeling like he’d gone from zero to fifty in about five seconds. His eyes squeezed tightly shut and he made a noise dangerously close to a whine when Bucky pinched at his nipple through his shirt. “Fuck, baby, I can’t think when you do that.” 

Bucky laughed softly, and Sam shivered at the feeling of the warm air on his neck. “I know,” he huffed into his ear. “That’s kinda the idea.”

“Bucky,” he gasped, rocking his hips up against him, unable to stop himself. His fingers squeezed again, digging into his skin. “Come on, we gotta move. Elevator’s right there.” 

“Mmm,” Bucky purred, worrying at his earlobe with his teeth and making Sam’s toes curl against the floor. “Or we could stay right here.” 

Sam felt his dick twitch at the thought, eyes squeezing shut again. Bucky felt it too, if his soft laugh and the way he rocked down against him were anything to go by. 

“Like that, huh?” he teased. “Like the idea of fuckin’ me right here, in plain view of the elevator, where anyone could walk in and see us? Tony and Rhodes, or Natalia…” He pulled back so he could meet his eyes. “Or Steve?” 

Sam actually whimpered at that, the sound as involuntary as the way his hips thrust up against him. Bucky gasped a little at the sensation, breath hot and heavy, blunt nails dragging over the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah,” he breathed. “That’s what I thought. You got it for him bad, huh?” 

Sam whimpered again, the sound flat out embarrassing, and his cheeks flushed a little, even as he kept rocking up against him. “Bucky,” he choked. “Jesus fucking Christ, Bucky.”

Bucky grinned, going back to teasing over his neck and throat, one hand sliding up under his t-shirt to drag over his bare skin. “Come on,” he purred, grinning against his skin. “You’re half hopin’ he does walk in, aren’t you? That he sees how pretty you look, gettin’ fucked. The way your body gets so tense, like it hurts how bad you want it, the way those pretty eyelashes of yours flutter...” He grinned when they did exactly that. “Just like that. You want him to come in and see how good you’d be for him too, if he just asked.” 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered, forcing his eyes open to meet Bucky’s shit-eating grin. “You’re fucking crazy, baby.” 

It was said with a tone of awe in his voice, and Bucky just beamed wider. 

“You love it.”

“Fuck yes I do.” He pried one hand from his hip, tangling it in his hair to drag him in for another kiss. This one was messier, Sam licking at his lips desperately. His cock was straining against his jeans now, almost hurting he was so turned on, and little noises slipped past his lips every time Bucky rocked down against him. “Fuck, baby, please,” he whined, gripping both his hips again as he ground up against his. 

“Please what?” he teased, and Sam made a frustrated noise. 

“Please, let’s go upstairs, I need to be inside you like yesterday.” 

“I don’t know,” Bucky hummed. He shoved up the hem of Sam’s shirt, getting it stuck somewhere under his armpits, and Sam shivered beneath him as the cooler air of the room hit his overheated flesh. “I don’t think you want it bad enough.”

Sam groaned, louder than he really meant in the quiet of the common area, and let his head fall back against the chair. “Trust me baby, I really, really want it.” He slid his hands up over Bucky’s thighs, gripping his ass and squeezing, holding him tight against him as he thrust up once, twice, couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing it again and again. He groaned again, biting at Bucky’s lip until he could taste blood and then soothing the sting with his tongue. “Want you so bad.”

Finally Bucky seemed to be cracking, shivering a little against him. He was breathing hard, soft moans slipping out at the feel of Sam’s hands, and Sam could feel Bucky’s fingers trembling lightly against his neck. Still, he managed another wicked smirk. 

“Wanna hear you say it,” he purred. 

“Say what?” Sam asked, playing dumb, and Bucky narrowed his eyes, giving him a dirty look. 

“You know,” he told him, and then he was dropping his head, flicking at a nipple with his tongue before biting down, and Sam actually shouted as his back arched. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, voice breaking needily. “Okay, fine, yes. I want... I want...” He moaned, eyes squeezing shut. “I want Steve to see me,” he whispered. The words were soft, almost defeated sounding, but the way his hips jerked against Bucky, cock twitching in his pants, belied how true they really were. “Fuck, baby, please.” 

Bucky moaned too at the admission, and then his hands shifted down Sam’s body, fumbling with his belt. “Yeah,” he murmured, pulling it free with a clang of metal and working on his fly. “Come on, want you to fuck me.” 

Sam made a noise dangerously close to a sob as Bucky pulled him free, thighs tensing almost painfully as he wrapped his hand around him, giving him a couple lazy strokes. The mission hadn’t exactly been conducive to getting off, and for a brief second that quick touch was nearly enough to make him come. He groaned, willing himself back from the edge as he moved his shaking hands down Bucky’s legs. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on baby, come on.” He was barely even aware of what he was saying, but couldn’t seem to stop talking as Bucky shifted up on his knees over him. He shoved his sweatpants down over his thighs, and Sam had a brief moment to worry about their decided lack of lube before Bucky was wrapping his hand back around him, holding Sam steady. Sam cursed as he slipped inside, Bucky already open and loose for him, tight around the head of his cock. Sam’s head dropped down, forehead pressing against his chest as he tried to catch his bearings, breathing hard. 

“Oh god,” Bucky whined, taking him in slowly, dragging it out to tease them both. “Feel so good.”

Sam bit into his lip again as he slid down another inch, peppering kisses over his neck and chest. “Fuck, you’re a menace. You… You already… Fuck, when did you get yourself ready for me, baby?” He pulled a hand away from Bucky’s ass, digging into his own thigh instead as he struggled to take the edge off, to keep from coming right there. 

Bucky lifted his head to smirk at him, flushed and panting, hair falling in front of his eyes. “Happy birthday,” he snarked, leaning in to tug at Sam’s lower lip.

After what felt like an age, Bucky was finally fully seated, Sam buried inside him. He had his head pressed to his forehead, teeth worrying at his collarbone, trying to distract himself from how tight and hot and he was around him. His entire body was tense and on edge, fighting back the urge to tip Bucky onto the floor and fuck him until he was screaming beneath him. 

“Hey.” Bucky’s fingers scratched over the back of his head again and he looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were heavy and blown, but he was smiling at him, soft and sweet. “You okay?”

Sam nodded, smiling a little dozily. “Yeah, no, I’m good,” he assured him before Bucky clenched around him, unable to stop himself. Sam whined, eyes squeezing shut again. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Bucky laughed softly, and then dug his nails into Sam’s shoulder, the sensation sending shivers through him but also helping to ground him. “Not yet,” he said, the slightest edge of pleading slipping into his voice. “Just let me...”

He shifted his weight, adjusting his position, and then he tightened his thighs against him and shifted up his cock, hesitating with just the head holding him open before sliding back down again. Sam groaned loudly, never able to get over how good Bucky felt, and his head tipped back again, exposing his neck and throat as Bucky began to fuck himself on Sam, holding tight to his shoulders for leverage. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped, voice hoarse and throaty. “You look so good like this, sweetheart.”

He was trying to go slow, he really was, but couldn’t seem to stop himself from picking up the rhythm, Sam’s thick length feeling too good to resist. 

Sam felt like he was on a hair trigger, and all he seemed to be able to do was grip tighter to Bucky’s flesh, try to hold on just a little longer. He couldn’t manage to open his eyes, the feeling and the sound of Bucky’s desperate panting, harsh against his neck, nearly enough to set him off. 

He nearly lost his mind entirely when Bucky started talking again, telling Sam how gorgeous he looked, how much he loved to watch him fall apart, how much  _ Steve _ would love it, and how he wanted to watch the two of them together. 

“Oh fuck,” Sam choked out, and without meaning to his arms were moving, fucking Bucky harder on his cock, setting a fast and almost brutal pace. “Oh fuck, Bucky, baby.” 

He was so close he could taste it, cock thickening and throbbing inside him, when some vague part of his brain heard a new noise, and then-

“Oh my god!”

Sam’s head snapped up, eyes immediately locking with Steve’s. For a minute Sam froze, making frantic eye contact with Bucky, but Bucky just squeezed around him, and Sam couldn’t help the groan that slipped past his lips. 

“Oh god,” Steve said again, eyes wide. “I’m so... I’m sorry.” But he wasn’t moving, wasn’t heading back toward the elevators, was just standing there, watching them.

Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away, gaze locked on sharp blue ones. His hands tightened painfully on Bucky’s ass, and Steve’s tongue flicked out, the tip wetting pink lips, and Sam couldn’t hold back anymore. With a bitten off cry, he was coming hard, burying himself completely in Bucky, and barely aware of Bucky falling apart around him in response. 

His head had tipped forward against Bucky’s shoulder, unable to keep his eyes open through an orgasm like that, but when he opened them again, Steve was still standing there, cheeks flushed hot and red, eyes wide and mouth parted. 

“I, um, I should...” He trailed off, not actually finishing the sentence, and whipped around, getting right back on the waiting elevator. Before the doors shut, he sent one more look over his shoulder that Sam couldn’t even begin to read. 

He hadn’t forgotten about Bucky, exactly, but he had been a little preoccupied, enough that he started a little when he shivered against him, a huff of warm air hitting Sam’s shoulder. 

“Shit,” Bucky breathed, lifting his face to meet his eyes. “Did that really just happen?” 

“Um.” Sam was still feeling a little dazed from his orgasm. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it did.” 

“Shit,” Bucky said again, eyes going wide. “I didn’t, I mean… I was just running my mouth, before. I didn’t think -- no one was even in the building, when I found you, and Steve said he was goin’ for a run. I didn’t expect him back for hours. I didn’t like, tell him to come up, or anything, I wouldn’t set that up without checking with you first.” 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Even though this was uncharted territory, Sam couldn’t help grinning a little because god, he loved this man. “I know, baby.” He gave Bucky a quick kiss, chaste, and then another, longer one. “Besides, I didn’t exactly mind? And… I got the impression that Steve didn’t either.” 

Bucky smirked at him. “I can work with that,” he teased, before squirming a little on top of him. Sam was still pressed inside, but slowly softening, and it was getting a little uncomfortable. 

“Come on,” Sam said, helping Bucky shift off of him. “Let’s go to your place, get cleaned up. And then I’m thinking you and me gotta date with that comfy bed of yours. I’m gonna need to sleep until at least tomorrow before we start deciding on next steps.” 

Bucky grinned back at him. “A man with a plan. I like that.”


End file.
